bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Nuhvok
The Nuhvok are the Bohrok swarm of Earth. History .]] Nuhvok are created when Av-Matoran implement their Destiny and transform into mechanical insectoids. They are then convey to Bohrok Nests to await the signal to cleanse the island camouflage of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They are aided by the Bohrok Va Nuhvok Va. The Nuhvok swarms beneath the Isle of Mata Nui were awakened by Makuta Teridax, upon his defeat by the Toa Mata. A Nuhvok swarm proceeded in the destruction of Onu-Koro. Toa Onua hurried to the location of the chaos, and realized that the Bohrok were trying to bring down a cave by destroying its' support pillars. Onua tried to stop them, but was attacked every time he got in their way. The Toa of Earth came up with a plan; he dug a deep trench around the last standing pillar, and waited until the Nuhvok turned their attention to it. The Nuhvok, being not very bright, fell into the trench and became wedged in between the walls of the hole. Later, the Nuhvok swarm attacked Le-Koro, destroyed the village, and captured the entire Le-Matoran population of the Koro, except for Kongu and Tamaru. That night, Kongu and Tamaru met with the Onu-Matoran Engineer Nuparu and Takua to discuss a plan to free the Le-Matoran and defeat the Bohrok. The next morning, Kongu and Tamaru taunted the Nuhvok and the angered Bohrok gave chase. The Le-Matoran pair led the Bohrok into a clearing, and were confronted by the Krana-controlled Matoran of Le-Koro. Suddenly, sinkholes opened under the Matoran's feet and the tainted Matoran fell in, while other Matoran waited inside the holes to remove their Krana. Nuparu then used his new Boxor vehicles to defeat the Nuhvok and save Le-Koro. When the Bahrag, the queens of the swarms, were released by the Toa Nuva after their defeat and capture, the Nuhvok swarms awoke again and contributed to the cleansing the Isle of Mata Nui. On the way, they were interrupted by the arrival of Kardas Dragon, who defeated many Bohrok before succumbing to injuries sustained by the swarm. After Mata Nui was returned to how it was during the time before time, the Nuhvok returned to their nest. Abilities & Traits ]] Nuhvok do not immediately defend themselves, but when they realize what is happening, they will strike out with their formidable Earth Shields. If backed into a corner, they will strike out tenaciously until help arrives. They are at their most vulnerable in open spaces. Therefore, the best strategy for catching a Nuhvok is to lure it above ground away from its' swarm. Bohrok have not been known for their intelligence, but Nuhvok may be especially dense as Onua was able to easily trick an entire swarm into retreat just by digging a ditch big enough for them to fall into and not be able to get out of. The Nuhvok prefer to weaken the ground directly below a structure until the building falls, thanks to a weakened foundation. Tools Nuhvok use Earth Shields to channel their Earth powers. They can also use the shields as melee weapons. For example, the Nuhvok destroyed the thick trees in the Le-Koro swamp with a single blow when they attacked the village. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Bohrok Promo Animations'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Automatons Category:Bohrok